


Conversations in the dark

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, none - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.  Sam and Dean, talky, talky, talky.  In the car?  At a motel?  I don’t know; you pick.  Beta (or just run-of-the-mill comments) is greatly appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.  Sam and Dean, talky, talky, talky.  In the car?  At a motel?  I don’t know; you pick.  Beta (or just run-of-the-mill comments) is greatly appreciated.

Title:Conversations in the dark

Fandom:Supernatural

Rating:gen

Pairing:none

Warnings:none

Author’s Notes:DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.Sam and Dean, talky, talky, talky.In the car?At a motel?I don’t know; you pick.Beta (or just run-of-the-mill comments) is greatly appreciated.

 

  
  


Conversations in the dark  
  
“Hypothetical question.”

 

“Smartass response.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.What, now?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Have you ever thought about going to college?”

 

“Me?Yeah, right between researching Native American burial practices and saving your ass for the hundredth time.”

 

“No, seriously.”

 

“I thought this was hypothetical.”

 

“It is, but come on, haven’t you ever thought about it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really.It’s not like I could major in folklore with a minor in lying and stalking.”

 

“There are lots of things you could do!”

 

“Such as..?”

 

“Medieval history and literature—“

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“No!You’ve already done a ton of research and you’re familiar with a lot of texts and sources—“

 

“I think you’ve cracked.”

 

“It’s not like I suggested criminal justice…”

 

“Heh.That would be pretty funny, though.Couldn’t you just see it?I’ve got a glove compartment full of fake ID’s, some of them federal; I have six credit cards with different names on them; and I’m legally dead.I’m sure any college would welcome me with open arms.”

 

“I forgot about that whole ‘legally dead’ thing.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

 

“You could always change your name...”

 

“And my fingerprints and DNA?Those tend to stay the same.”

 

“Right.”

 

“College was more your thing anyway.”

 

“Right.I just thought—“

 

“Don’t worry about it.It’s not like it’s ever gonna happen anyway.”

 

“You never know.This could end.”

 

“Yeah, when we’re dead.”

 

“Don’t talk like that!This will end.We’ll find Dad; we’ll find the thing that killed Mom and Jess; then this will end.”

 

“Yeah, you think that.It’s not like I would have ever made it through college anyway.”

 

“Sure you would have!You’re smart enough.”

 

“Too many girls at college.”

 

“They do let women go to college now.”

 

“Funny.Smart girls love me.”

 

“I thought it was mostly the not-so-smart ones.”

 

“Smart ones are more fun.Inventive…”

 

“I really don’t want to hear about it.”

 

“You brought it up.”

 

“I did not!I asked you about college!”

 

“And who goes to college now?”

 

“Did you just call me a girl?”

 

“If the shoe fits, Sally.”

 

“I can’t believe you sometimes.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“You would’ve loved college…”

 

“Well, now I’m too old.”

 

“Not everybody goes right out of high school.You could be a non-traditional student.”

 

“Yeah, right, ‘non-traditional’.That’s me all over.”  



	2.  Conversations in the dark, #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.  “Maybe you heard it in the music of my name:  the first vowel high and clear, as when a mother calls to her child at dusk; the second sound soft, for whispering secrets on pillows.  Dee-nah.”  From “The Red Tent”, by Anita Diamant.

Title: Conversations in the dark, #2

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: none, really

Rating: gen

Warnings: none

Author’s Notes:DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.  “Maybe you heard it in the music of my name:the first vowel high and clear, as when a mother calls to her child at dusk; the second sound soft, for whispering secrets on pillows.Dee-nah.”From “The Red Tent”, by Anita Diamant.

  


  
Conversations in the dark, #2

“They were going to name you Samantha.”

 

“What?”

 

“If you were a girl.They were going to name you Samantha.So you’d still have been ‘Sammy’.”

 

“’ _Sam_.’And how do you know that?”

 

“I remember.”

 

“Uh-huh.And what were they going to name you if you were a girl?Deanna?”

 

“Actually…”

 

“Not very creative, were they?”

 

“She wanted to name me Dinah; it’s biblical.”

 

“That’s pretty.Not very ‘you’, though.”

 

“Shut it.I’m very pretty.”

 

“You should have been a girl.”

 

“I could still kick your ass.”

 

“Not even on your best day.”

 

“Girls fight dirty.”

 

“ _You_ fight dirty!”

 

“Yeah, I do…But I win.”

 

“True.”

 

“ _You_ should have been the girl.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

“Ooh, you would have been a _slutty_ girl!”

 

“I would not!With you and Dad around?Are you kidding?I would never have gotten laid.”

 

“True.‘Til you went to college.”

 

“Yeah…I miss that.”

 

“Easy pickings on college campuses.”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“Oh, _really_?”

 

“Hey, I didn’t even _meet_ Jess until I was a junior…”

 

“Sammy, you slut!”

 

“Are you even serious?Can you hear yourself?You’re such a girl.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“See?”

 

“You’re so easy.”

 

“Shut up.I was just enjoying my college experience.”

 

“I bet.”

 

“Hey, I’m nice!But nice guys don’t always finish last.”

 

“They do if they’re polite.”

 

“I—I— Ick.I can’t believe you just said that.”

 

“It’s a good rule to follow.  Gentlemanly.”

 

“Still…”

 

“So, you were a whore, eh, College Boy?”

 

“I was not a whore.”

 

“What’s your magic number?”

 

“My _what_?You are _such_ a girl.”

 

“That low, huh?”

 

“No!”

 

“Brooding and pouting only get you so far?”

 

“I can’t believe we’re talking about this.”

 

“Fine, if you don’t want to tell me…”

 

“I _don’t_ want to tell you! That is not a public statistic!”

 

“I’ll tell you mine.”

 

“I don’t want to know, thanks.Besides, I’m pretty sure I could ballpark it anyway.”

 

“Not a chance.You were gone a long time, there, buddy boy.Missed a lot.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“I would have liked a sister...”

 

“You would have creeped out a sister.”

 

“I would not!Maybe I’ll just call you ‘Samantha’ from now on?”

 

“You do that and I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

 

“’We don’t kill people’, remember?”

 

“I think I could make an exception.”

 

“Right.You’d miss me.”

 

“Fine.Then I’ll castrate you.And call you ‘Dinah’.”


	3.   Conversations in the Dark, #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Conversations in the Dark are all stand-alone.  It’s just a theme:  no setting, no time.  Bare bones.  Beta by [](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/profile)[pheebs1](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/).  Thanks, pheebs!

Title:Conversations in the Dark, #3

Universe:Supernatural

Genre:gen

Rating:PG-15?for sex-talk.Don’t worry, not graphic, and not wincesty at all.

Notes:Conversations in the Dark are all stand-alone.It’s just a theme:no setting, no time.Bare bones.  Beta by [](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/profile)[**pheebs1**](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/).  Thanks, pheebs!

Comments:welcome, encouraged, jonesed-after…

 

 

  


“If you ever have sex within 1000 feet of me again, I swear I will cut your dick off.”

“It was an accident!”

“Not even you could have accidental sex.”

“No—I didn’t know you were there!”

“Where else would I be?”

“I thought you were still out!”

“I was in bed!”

“It was dark!”

“I wasn’t even asleep!”

“Seriously?”

“Do I sleep?”

“And you didn’t say anything? That’s just gross.”

“Tell me about it! You didn’t give me a chance!”

“Are you knocking my technique?

“I don’t want to think about your technique…”

“Why didn’t you say anything! I feel violated…”

“You? What about me? What about that poor girl?”

“She didn’t seem to care… Actually, she—“

“Don’t you even finish that thought.”

“Apparently I can’t finish anything around you.”

“Oh, please, no…”

“A thousand feet? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What if we’re in adjacent hotel rooms?”

“When are we ever in different rooms?”

“True.”

“You just—you didn’t—I just want to poke my eyes out, or chug bleach or something…”

“Sorry, dude.”

“Didn’t you notice my stuff laying around?”

“I was kind of occupied…”

“Couldn’t you just have done it in the car or something?”

“The Impala? Dude, that’s sacrilege!”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never had sex in that car.”

“Yes, yes, I can.”

“You’re kidding me. The amount of time you spend in that thing?”

“Exactly! The Impala is a beautiful machine, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Come on, I don’t believe it.”

“Believe what you will.”

“No way. I’ve had sex in that car—“

“You have not!”

“Have. Michelle Fuller. San Diego.”

“You were sixteen when we lived in San Diego!”

“Yes, I was.”

“You had your first sexual experience in the back of my car.”

“First couple, actually…”

“I cannot believe you sullied my car.”

“Wasn’t your car, then.”

“It’s my car now!”

“I can’t believe you’re more upset about someone having sex in your car than having sex in front of your brother.”

“You can defend yourself, my car can’t!”


	4.   Conversations in the Dark, #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Dean needs Sam's help with something…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   _Disclaimers, etc._   Conversations in the Dark are all stand-alone.  It’s just a theme:  no setting, no time.  Bare bones.  This was all pheebs' idea, and is also posted in her journal.

Title:Conversations in the Dark, #4

Author:  [](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pheebs1**](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/) and me  
Universe:Supernatural

Genre:gen humor

Rating:PG-13, but you can dirty it up all you want, go ahead!

Notes: _Disclaimers, etc._ Conversations in the Dark are all stand-alone.It’s just a theme:no setting, no time.Bare bones.  This was all pheebs' idea, and is also posted in her journal.

Summary:Dean needs Sam's help with something…

 

 

  


“I can’t bear to watch you play with that any longer; lemme do it.”

 

“No, I can do it.”

 

“ _Fine._ Struggle.”

 

“Alright.Go ahead…”

 

“See?If we just work togeth—“

“Ow!Careful, Sam!”

“Move your head back then, Dean, so I can see!”

“Ow, dude, you’re pinching my skin!”

  
“Well, if you’d just keep still maybe I’d be able to do it. Stop fidgeting.”  
  
“Stop cutting off my circulation…”

 

“I’m not cutting off your circulation.”

 

“Damned close…”

“It’s just too small to go in. The end needs to be bigger.”

 

“Make it bigger then.”

“I can’t just make it bigger; it’s fixed that length already. I need to pull this bit tighter.”

  
***

“You’re taking long enough.”

“I keep letting go of it; it’s too small to keep hold of.”

“It’s not too small. It’s exactly right, you’re just butter fingered.”

“Do you want my help or not?Why can’t you do this yourself?”

“Dude, I didn’t ask you to help. You took it upon yourself. Besides, I can’t grip it one handed.”

“Maybe if I hold this end with my teeth and pull on the other… There.Done.”

“Great. Looks good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, I might have to get myself one of those stupid bracelets.”

“I bet I manage to tie it on you with a lot less fuss.”


End file.
